Jurassic Adventure
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Sequel from: The Little Girl and the Dinosaurs, the D-Squad are now full grown and have kids of their own, some of them. But they have a big problem. A new female worker is coming with her twelve year old son. They will understand the truth and also facing a new enemy. (Rated T to be safe).
1. New Kid

**Jurassic Adventure**

 **Hey folks! This is my new story of "The Little Girl and the Dinosaurs". I hope you will all love it! And Hoskins is not dead. I need him for something. Ps, Val is part alien called Galatria. You guys can find it on my "The Little Girl and the Mutations." And also Val has a crush on someone on that story. Quinn's boyfriend is Raf from Transformers Prime. But I will finish it soon and please read my stories!**

 **And I do not own Jurassic Park/World.**

* * *

Inside the ferry is a twelve year old boy. He has black hair and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, baggy pants with a belt, red sneakers, and a red sports jacket. He was looking at the water miserably. The boy's name is Kevin Evergreen. He use to live in New York bit his mom, Hazel Evergreen, got a new job in Jurassic World as a Veterinarian. Kevin wasn't happy about leaving his home since his friends are there. He even has school there! Kevin was fine at his life when his mom got her job. He had no choice but to move and live there for the rest of his life.

Sighing, Kevin went back inside to see his mom, Hazel, reading her schedule for her work. He sits next to her and plays his Nintendo. As the ferry landed, Kevin and Hazel got there things and went to their hotel room. Their hotel room was really fancy and all and they have their own rooms.

"You'll love it here, sweety." Hazel smiles at her son before unpacking.

Kevin just sighs before unpacking his things in his room. It was really important for his mom getting this job since his dad left them with another woman. It was just him and his mom. Kevin was really mad at his dad for abandoning them with another woman. It was his fault that his mom had to get different jobs every day.

Once they finish unpacking, his mom prepared dinner. He will have a hard life going to this _private_ school in Jurassic World. Hazel told him that the school only has seven children studying there. Kevin felt a bit surprise. He thought there will be a lot of kids in his new school but seven kids will be fine as long they don't bother him. Once they started eating dinner, Kevin wonders about that school. Why is so private? Why it only had few students? He'll soon find out about it tomorrow. Once they finished, Kevin went to bed. He has to get ready for school tomorrow and he's dreading for that day.

Kevin woke up by the sunray in his window. He sits up and yawns as he rubbed his eyes. He got off of his bed and took a shower in his bathroom. He then got dressed. Kevin wears a black shirt with a skull, brown pants, black sneakers, a silver watch and a red jacket. He went to the kitchen and saw Hazel making bacon and eggs. He sits down and eats his breakfast. After he finished, he got his lunch and said goodbye to his mom and went out while she headed to her new job. Kevin was heading towards the park to find his school. Kevin saw a ten year old boy with red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt, brown pants and a leathered sleeveless vest. He had a backpack and was going somewhere.

Kevin catches up to him, "Um, excuse me?"

The younger boy looks at him, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where the Private School of Jurassic World is?"

"Sure I do. I go to school there." The boy said, "You're the new kid that Wu told us."

"Yeah, my name is Kevin Evergreen." Kevin introduces himself.

"The names Cory. Cory Grady." The boy said, "Come on, I'll show you to the school."

Kevin nodded and followed Cory. They enter the visitor center. Kevin gasps in awe to see a holographic T. Rex on the center. The Cory leads Kevin to the elevator. Kevin watches as Cory pressed a button with a picture of a book on the top button. Kevin and Cory waited until they reached the top and enters the room that looks like a class room but more scientific and fancy. Kevin saw kids in different age. One is a tomboyish girl, with short light brown hair, mocha skin and green eyes. She appears to be his age and she is reading a book. Next to her was a girl that has the same skin and eyes but her hair is dark brown and she was wearing a pink peppy dress and jacket and she appears to be ten years old and was looking at her mirror happily.

Back of the peppy girl was a boy the same age as the peppy girl and Cory. He looks like the peppy girl but he was wearing sport style clothes. The sporty boy was talking with another ten year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing adventurous clothing. Behind him was a girl the same age as the blonde boy but has green eyes and was wearing modest clothes and she was writing something. Then there was a little boy about four years old. He was wearing black modest clothes and has black sunglasses on and black boots. He was sitting on the back seat with the peppy and tomboy girls.

Kevin was really confused. Why is there a four year old in this class?

The sporty boy looks at them, "Hey look, it's the new kid." He said.

All eyes were on him. Kevin felt nervous as the sporty boy went over to him and outstretches his hand, "Hi, I'm Jonathan Archer but you can call me John."

Kevin shakes John's hand, "Nice to meet you. My name is Kevin Evergreen."

"Nice to meet ya Kevin," John then pointed at the tomboy, "That girl reading a book is my older sister Brooke." Brooke looks at Kevin blankly before returning at her book. John points at the peppy girl, "That's my twin sister Melanie or Mel for short." Mel just waved at him before returning back to her mirror. John points the twin blondes, "Those two are Allen and Mary Jones." Allen and Mary waved at Kevin and John points at the little boy, "And that's my baby brother Jose." Jose looks up and then looks down.

Kevin leans over to John, "Is he always this shy?" he whispers.

"Yeah and don't hurt his feelings kay?" John whispers back.

Kevin nodded and then asked, "Who's our teacher?"

The screen from the big computer opens to revile a brown hair and green eyes woman. "Class, take your seats." She orders gently.

They all did as they were told. Kevin sits behind Jose with Mary behind him. Kevin learns the teachers name is Sandra Heloise and she is the history teacher of American history. Kevin took down notes since next week there will be a test in it. He glanced over to his classmates and see what they are doing. John was listening to Sandra while rolling a small ball in his index finger. Mel was also taking notes while checking on her nails. Allen was doodling on a piece of paper. Brooke, Mary and Jose were the only ones that were taking notes and listening to the teacher.

Once the lesson was over, an African man appeared from the screen named Ayo Amare is going to teach the children African history. Kevin was amazed by this school. His old school in New York, he and his friends had to walk to the next classroom after their first period is over but this school doesn't. After the lesson, Kevin's new classmates got up and went over to a door. Confused, Kevin follows them with his lunch bag and enters the room. His mouth dropped in total shock to see the room was actually game room!

"What is this?" Kevin asked loudly.

"This? Oh it's just the cafeteria/Playroom." Cory answered casually as he sits down on a table with his friends. Kevin sits next to Cory with John by his side. Kevin took out his lunch. It was peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He looked at the others' lunches. Brooke is eating a beef salad. Mel was eating spaghetti with meatballs. John is eating a double beef burger. Jose was eating a burrito. Allen was eating a cheese sandwich. Mary was eating carrot sticks and a banana. And Cody was eating a salad and beef jerky.

"Is this school always fancy?" Kevin asked taking a bite from his sandwich.

Cory just waved his hand at him, "Kinda, Jurassic World's private school is for the workers with kids."

"What are your parents' jobs?"

"Well, my dad is raptor trainer." Cory said, "John, Brooke, Mel and Jose's dad works there too as well as Allen and Mary's dad. Their moms work as Hybrid Caretakers."

"Wow, your parents' jobs are cool!" Kevin awed.

"What are your parents' jobs?" Mel asked.

Kevin looks down at his half eaten sandwich, "Well, my mom is the new veterinarian here and my dad…well, he sort of left us."

"Your Padre left you with another woman?" Brooke asked silently and coldly.

Kevin shivers a bit but nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I have my ways." Brooke said blankly.

Kevin just nodded and they continued their lunch. Once they were finished, they went back to class and start with Math, which Kevin had trouble understanding, with Mr. Martinez, Mr. Martinez was really good at teaching math and Kevin was getting to understand it. Next was chemistry. Kevin's Chemistry teacher came in to the door and he was an old man name Carl Dale and he appears to be good with chemicals. He teaches them carefully and Kevin took notes about it. Once classes were over, it was time to go home. Kevin packed his things and went to the elevator with his classmates.

"So…what's the next agenda tomorrow?" Kevin couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing, tomorrow we don't have school." Cory answered as they went out from the elevator and to the outside.

"But tomorrow is Friday is in it?" Kevin was confused. Why is there no school on Friday?

"Because two special people coming over to visit!" Mel squealed excitingly.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"You'll figure it out on your own duded," Cory said, "We'll see you at the visitor center tomorrow."

"Wait, you want me to hang out with you guys?" Kevin asked surprised.

"Duh! We're friends aren't we?" John added with Jose in his back.

Kevin looks at them. He knows they are different but they accepted him like he was a pack member. Kevin smiles and nodded, "Sure, I'll meet you guys at eight."

"Great, don't be late!" Cory said before they dropped off Kevin in the hotel. The new friends waved goodbye at Kevin as they went home. Kevin smile. He made new friends and he can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **I know it is short but I promise to make it long and guess who are the two special guests? And I was thinking of the RWBY crossover was actually a good idea. I don't know when I should post it but soon. As for the Night of the Museum maybe I should do it because I wanted to use the Night of the Museum 3 where Val and Quinn are having their fieldtrips. I think I'll update it at next Sunday. Review or Favorite me!**


	2. Author's note

I'm going to rewrite this because Quinn is going to have a stepmom and will have siblings. I hope you all understand.


	3. The Tour

**Hey everyone, I know it's been long since I write this, and now, I ideas thanks to the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. This story is separate from the Little Girl and the Dinosaur and the Rewrite. The Sequel is based from the original story: The Little Girl and the Dinosaurs. Meaning, Val isn't an alien, she is a child with a powerful serum in her vein.**

 **Also, Val and Quinn are all grown up, and I will explain about Val's boyfriend soon.**

 **I hope this explanation helped you guys understand.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin woke up by his alarm clock, he lazily closed his alarm clock and sits up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looks out his window and realizes something. His new friends are meeting him at the visitor center. Kevin's eyes widen in realization as he quickly gets out of bed and changes his pajamas to his clothes. He puts on his shoes as he rushes out from his room towards the kitchen, where his mom was awake and making breakfast.

"Kev, breakfast is ready." She said as she sets down a plate of toast and eggs with bacon.

Kevin quickly eat his breakfast and drank his orange juice before running out and grabs his bag before running out. "Thanks mom! Bye mom! I'm off to see my friends!" Kevin called out before running out to the door and closes it. Hazel blinks in surprise by her son's sudden action, but she smiles, knowing that he will have a fun time here.

Kevin uses the elevator to bring him down. He was waiting anxiously as the elevator brings him down. When the doors open, he ran out and headed outside. He rushes towards the Visitor Center, while avoiding bumping to people, and saw Brooke, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Kevin thinks that Brooke is one of those girls that like to be alone and are the serious ones. Kevin jogs over to her and greeted.

"Hey, Brooke, where are the others?" Kevin asked, jogging in place.

Brooke points her thumb at the door. "In there." She said as she turns and enters the visitor center with Kevin. As they entered, Kevin saw a swarm of people taking pictures of someone.

Kevin was curious on what's going on, before Brooke grabs his arm and drags him towards the crowd, they push their way to the crowd until they were in front. Brooke points at the direction. Kevin followed, and his eyes widen in shock and his mouth dropped. Standing on the center of the crowd were two of the most famous due that had ever live. It was Quinn Kingbird and Valentina Rosalina Grady.

Quinn is a famous actress in many action movies and is one of the top ten of the female MMA fighters. She is the extreme girl and is known to go on adventures on different countries. She climbs the tallest mountains, she scuba dives on deep waters, and is awesome on a dirt bike. And that's why she is called the Lady of Extreme.

And then there's Valentina Rosalina Grady. She is the famous singer, kind and beautiful. she's been in many tours and she can bond with many animals. Kevin always wanted to meet her up close, and now, it become a reality.

Kevin froze when he saw Brooke's siblings, Cory, and Jones Twins were with them. Jose was being carried by Val. Val was holding little Jose as he sleeps in her arms.

"You guys know them?" Kevin asked in shock.

Brooke nodded casually. "Yeah, they're our aunts." She replied coolly.

Kevin's jaw dropped by that information. He turns to Brooke, who raised a brow at him, before looking at the two stars, and then to Brooke, and back to Quinn and Val.

"You're related?" Kevin whispered in a high-pitch tone.

Brooke shrugs. "In a way, our parents are friends with them, and they became somewhat like family, so yeah, they're kind of our aunts." She explains. "Oh, and also Val is Cory's cousin."

Kevin was stunned to hear that information before he heard a giggle behind him. turning around, he froze to see Val looking at him with a gentle smile on her face. Jose was sleeping in her arms as she kneels-down at Kevin's height.

"Hi, you must be Kevin." Val said, causing Kevin's heart to beat really fast. "Cory told me about you through dinner last night." She smiled.

Kevin blinks at her before looking at Cory behind Val, he was grinning and gave Kevin two thumbs up. Kevin looks back at the kind face Val and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm Kevin."

Val smiles at him and outstretches her free hand while the other one was still holding Jose. "Nice to meet you, call me Val." She said.

Kevin looks at her in awe before he shakes Val's hand. "It's nice to meet you too." He said with a smile.

Val giggles before letting go and standing up. "I heard that you want a tour around Jurassic World, right?" She asked.

Kevin nodded his head, he didn't get the full tour around the island yet. "Well, me and Quinn are staying for a while, so why don't we show you around, what do you say?" She asked.

Kevin felt his face light up. He's going to have a private tour around the island with the two famous super-stars for the whole day…Awesome!

"Sure! That would be great!" Kevin said with a grin.

Val smiles before walking away with Quinn and kids. "Come on, we can show you around before dinner."

Kevin grins and soon follows them with Brooke. The first thing they visit was the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. Kevin was in front with the others as they watched the Mosasaurus named Mona eat a shark like how the dolphins do and soon the entire audience got wet. Their seats were lowered, so they can see Mona underwater from the glass. Next, they went to Avery to see the Pteranodon and Dimorphodon. The Pteranodon is named Polly and Dimorphodon named Dixie. Kevin was awed at the sight before him. Polly and Dixie were flying around with some of their flocks as they fly pass Kevin and the others. They soon went to the T. rex exhibit where Kevin saw Rexy and her Tyrone, and their now fully-grown son named Tristan came to the scene as they hunted the goat.

Next, they went to the best part, the Raptor Exhibit. Kevin was jogging with Cory as they headed towards the Raptor Exhibit. Kevin always wanted to see raptors, they were so cool and awesome. Cory was excited to because he was going there for a special reason. Once they reach the exhibit, they saw a man with light brown hair and green eyes coming down the stairs. Cory rushes towards the man and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad!" Cory greeted with a smile.

"Hey sport, how's my soon to be raptor trainer?" Cory's dad asked.

Kevin's eyes grew wide, Cory's dad is a raptor trainer?! And Cory's going to be one! Man, his new friends are awesome! Kevin then saw Val, who handed Jose to Quinn, walked over to Owen as they gave each other a big hug.

"Hey Uncle Owen." Val said happily as they let go.

Owen smiles at her. "I'm so happy to see you again, Val. Look at you! All grown up." He said smiling before becoming serious. "Did that Angelo boy broke your heart?"

Val rolled her eyes and gave her uncle a calm smile. "No, Uncle Owen, he didn't break my heart."

"Yet." Owen said sternly.

Kevin leans over to Brooke and whispers. "Are talking about Angelo Z? the famous singer and the best soccer player?"

"If you're referring to our soon to be uncle Angelo, then yes." Brooke said, causing Kevin to grin happily.

Kevin idolizes Angelo Z. not only he's a famous singer, he's also a famous soccer player. He dreamt to meet him one day and maybe play some soccer together. It would be a dream come true.

"Hey Dad." Cory spoked to his dad. "I want you to meet my new friend Kevin." Cory said as he gestured Kevin to come forward. Kevin came forward and was soon meet Cory's dad. "Kevin, this is my dad, Owen Grady."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Kevin greeted.

"Nah, don't call me sir, just Owen." Owen said. "So, Kev, I heard your mom works as our new vet, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we moved a lot and decided to stay here."

"Do you like your new home?" Owen asked.

"So far, pretty good. I didn't know you're related to Valentina. It must be cool."

Owen chuckled. "Cool, you mean, keeping my niece safe from being flirted by a bunch of weirdos."

Kevin laughs a bit while Val rolled her eyes. "Uncle Owen, really?"

"Hey, I don't allow some bad boys near my little angel. And besides, your raptors want you safe." Owen said.

Kevin's eyes widen again. Val has her own raptors! Lucky!

"You have your own raptors!" Kevin exclaims in shock.

Val turns to him and smiled. "Yup, and they're names are Red, Scar, Talon, and Uri." She explains to him. "Do you want to meet them and their kids?"

Kevin's face lights up. "Sure, that would be cool." He said as he follows them towards the stairs and to the platforms. Kevin leans on the bars as he tries to spot the raptors, but no luck.

"Where are they?" He asked.

Owen, Val, and Cory placed their fingers in their mouth before letting out a sharp whistle. Once they stopped, they all heard loud shrieks from the undergrowth. They all looked down to see raptors coming out from the undergrowth. Seventeen raptors, ten males and seven females.

Owen explain to Kevin the raptors that belong to them. Owen raised four female raptors named Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Val's raptors are males named Red, Scar, Talon, and Uri.

Red has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes. Scar has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes. Talon has sharp talons; his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes. And last was Uri. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.

And Cory's raptors are Crimson, Violet, Blood, Stitch, Scorch, Claw, Sharp, Yue and Yolee. Crimson, Violet, and Blood are Red and Blue's hatchlings. Crimson has red tiger stripes on his back and legs. Violet has violet markings on each side of her face. Blood has blood red markings splashed on his back. Stitch and Scorch are Echo and Scar's hatchlings. Stitch has his mother's scales and father's eyes while Scorch has his father's scales and eyes.

Claw and Sharp are the hatchlings of Delta and Talon. Claw has his mother's scales and markings and father's eyes while Sharp looks like his father. And Charlie and Uri's hatchlings Yue and Yolee. Yue looks like her mother while Yolee looks like her father except for the eyes.

Kevin was amazed to see the raptors up close and personal. He always wanted to see them. then Cory runs down the stairs, causing Kevin to follow him. Val and the others soon joined in and saw Cory near the gate.

"Come on, Kev, I want you to meet them up close." Cory said before looking at the raptors. "Hey guys, I want you all to meet Kevin. Kev, these are the Raptor Squads."

The raptors stared at Kevin curiously. Kevin gave them a friendly wave as the raptors tilt their heads curiously at him. then Cory grabs Kevin's hand and move it towards Violet, who was near the bars. Kevin panicked but Cory gave him a reassuring smile. Then Kevin's hand contacted Violet's snout, earning gentle purrs from her. Kevin awed at her as he lets go.

"Wow, this is…amazing." Kevin whispers. "Are they like this?"

"Sometimes, but we give them the right to choose." Val said.

Kevin lets go of Violet and looks at the others. "So, does the tour end here?"

"Nope." Val smiles at him. "The tour will end when we go to the Hybrid Enclosure." Val said.

Kevin's eyes widen in delight. He's going to see the hybrids! He always wanted to see them up-close. Kevin followed them as they said their farewells to the raptors as they run back to the undergrowth while Owen waves at them. they headed towards the Hybrid Enclosure. When they entered to the doors, Kevin saw two women. One is an athletic type, has blonde hair that reached to her shoulders, fair skin, and dark blue eyes. And the second woman has a feminine body, and long light brown hair, mocha skin, and green eyes.

Allan and Mary went to the blonde woman while Brooke, now carrying Jose, John and Mel went over to the mocha skinned woman. They hugged them and let go. Cory explains to Kevin about the two females.

"Kev, these are Alex Jones and Sofia Archer. You already know whose moms belong too." He said.

"Yup." Cory said. "So, they worked as the hybrid caretakers?"

"Yup, they take care of them when Val's gone." Cory said.

"So, when can a meet-"

Then Kevin heard a tap from the window. Turning around, Kevin froze when he saw four figures looking at him at the window. They were the hybrids, the Indominus Rexes and the Indominus Spinos. The Indominus Rexes are Ivy and Iris, Ivy has the bone white scales and redish golden eyes, and Iris has snow white scales and scarlet eyes. The Indominus Spinos are named Assassin and Hunter. Assassin looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are dark red. Hunter shows the resemble of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.

Kevin awed at them before noticing two more hybrids coming in. They were Warrior and Winter. Warrior is Ivy and Assassin hatchling. He looks like his father but with white flame markings and golden crimson eyes. He almost reaches to his father's height and is a serious one. Winter is Iris and Hunter hatchling. She looks like her mother but with her father's eyes. They're two new hybrids that were born and are obedient.

As Kevin awed at them, he notcies three figures coming from behind the big exist door. He quickly recognized them as Spinny, Steven, and Snow. Spinny is a Spinoraptor. He has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.

Steven is a Stegoceratops, he has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.

And Snow is Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape like the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are like a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are like a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor.

He knows this because he sees them on the internet and the commercials on TV. Kevin was amazed by them as Val placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"Amazing right?" She asked him with a smile. "They are new species of dinosaurs, yet they need someone to guide them to the world."

Kevin looks at her in awe before Sofia walks over to them with Jose in her arms. "Val? Can you take Jose to Dr. Wu? He needs his afternoon check-up." She asked.

"Sure thing." Val said before looking at Kevin. "Kevin, do you want to come with us?"

"Are you sure, Val?" Alex asked. "Is it a good idea to bring Kevin to Jose chuck-up? He's still new."

"It's okay, Alex, he can be trusted." Val said as she looks at Kevin. "Am I right?"

Kevin nodded. "Sure, I can be trusted." He said truthfully.

Brooke raised a brow at him as he walked over to her mom. Sofia hands Jose to her as Brooke holds her little brother. "I trust him." She said as she carries Jose out before turning to Kevin seriously. "You better be good at keeping secrets." She whispers before going out, followed by the others while Sofia and Alex stayed behind to watch over the hybrids. Kevin walks besides Cory as they headed out.

He wonders what Brooke meant about keeping secrets. What's the secret? He wants to know and why he must keep it. He'll figure it out when he goes to this Dr. Wu guy that Sofia was talking about.

Little did Kevin know that he will soon discover something that he should keep.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you guys like the chapter. And I'm sorry for the long wait since I was busy in my life and making more stories. And if some of you guys didn't watch the movie of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdome, I don't want to give out spoilers yet, but I'll try my best with the sequel.**


End file.
